


Birthday Boy

by cazmalfoy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives Gareth a birthday to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPS - Real Person Slash. I do not know John Barrowman or Gareth David-Lloyd. No profit is being made from this story, and no offence is intended.
> 
> This was simply written for entertainment purposes.

He had no idea what he had been thinking when he decided coming all the way to London was a good idea. He had brushed off his friend’s suggestions of spending his birthday with them getting as drunk as possible; he had no intention in reliving last year’s activities with them, thank-you-very-much.

Instead, he had jumped on a train and arrived in London a few hours later, already beginning to regret his rash decision. He should have called ahead, to make sure his plans were okay. Not that he actually  _had_ any plans.

He had hoped being in the Capital would provide him with some inspiration, but sitting on the bed in his hotel room, he had to admit to himself that he was as likely to think of a plan in the next few hours as he was to walk on water.

There was a light knock on the door, roughly dragging Gareth from his melancholy thoughts. His lips pursed in confusion when he heard an impossibly post accent call, "Room Service," through the door. He hadn’t ordered anything, had he? He had been such a daze when he checked in, it was entirely possible he had.

When he pulled the door open, he couldn’t help his mouth fall open in surprise when he saw who was standing in the hallway.

"Did someone order a tall, dark and  _exceptionally_ good looking man?" John smirked, the English accent still firmly in place.

Gareth blinked and ran his eyes up the length of John’s body, not speaking as he took in the older man’s appearance. He was wearing sinfully tight jeans, an equally tight black polo shirt, while he denim jacket hung open. "How did you know I was here?" he eventually asked when he managed to find his voice again.

"I called Burn and he said you were heading into London for the weekend… And since you always stay at the same hotel when you’re here, you weren’t that hard to track down," John explained, looking rather pleased with himself.

With a flourish he displayed the champagne bottle he had been hiding behind his back. "What do you think? Does the birthday boy want some champagne?"

Their eyes met for a moment and Gareth would have to have been blind not to notice the lust that was thinly disguised by amusement. "I would love some," he whispered, stepping aside to let John into the room.

The door had barely closed behind him when John stepped closer to Gareth, invading the Welshman’s personal space. "Have I wished you happy birthday yet?" he whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Gareth’s lips as he spoke.

"You mean besides the text messages and phone sex?" Gareth smirked, sliding his hands up John’s arms and threading his fingers through his hair. "I don’t think so."

John took a final step forward, closing the already minuscule gap between them. Gareth barely had time to think before he felt the other man’s soft lips press against his and it took all his self-control to not buckle at the knees. If all John’s fans knew how good he tasted, there’d be a riot of people just wanting to have a taste.

John slid one arm around Gareth’s waist, pressing his younger lover flush against his own body as he carefully manoeuvred them back until Gareth’s calves hit the bed.

Breaking the kiss for the first time, Gareth climbed onto the large double bed and as John placed the bottle of champagne beside them, took the opportunity to regain his breath.

His breath wasn’t in his lungs for long; the instant Gareth’s head hit the pillows, John crawled up the Welshman’s body and planted a kiss that was even more passionate and heated than the previous one.

John’s hands caressed his chest through the thin material of his T-shirt before pulling it from his trousers. Reluctantly Gareth broke the kiss to allow him to pull the shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor haphazardly.

Gareth reached over, intending to remove John’s own clothing, but quickly found his hands batted away. "Oh no, you don’t…" John tutted affectionately. "It’s your birthday. This is about you."

He flashed the other man a thousand-watt smile and tugged his denim jacket off, throwing it to the side before unfastening Gareth’s jeans and adding them, and his underwear, to the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

When John bent his head and pressed his lips against his hip, Gareth threw his arms out to the side, trying to find something to hold on to because he knew what was going to follow and he knew how talented a mouth John had.

In the back of his mind, Gareth registered a thud as the champagne bottle rolled off the bed. He hoped it hadn’t broken because, knowing John it was probably an expensive bottle and it would be a shame for it to go to waste.

His fingers curled tightly in the bed sheets when John sucked more of him into his mouth, taking him deeper and deeper until almost all of his cock was surrounded by the Scottish man’s mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Gareth whispered, running one hand down his chest, toying with one of his nipples before sliding further south and burying his fingers in John’s incredibly soft hair.

John hummed around him and it was all Gareth could do to not come right then. The vibrations that small sound created flowed through his entire body, setting nerve endings he didn’t even know he had alight.

He forced his eyes open – when had he even closed them? – when he felt John’s mouth disappear. Before he had chance to complain about the lack of heat, John swallowed every inch of him.

Gareth tossed his head back and let out a noise, which could only be described as a scream. His fingers tightened almost painfully in John’s hair when he felt a talented tongue lap his cock as though it were an ice-lolly.

John slid a hand up his lover’s thigh, his fingertips skimming over the joint where leg met pelvis, before sliding around to press against the smooth skin behind Gareth’s balls.

He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard on the cock in his mouth, closing his eyes when he felt Gareth explode on his tongue. No matter how many times they found themselves in this position, he was always pleasantly surprised by how  _good_ Gareth tasted.

When John looked up at Gareth he grinned when he saw the younger man had his head thrown back, his eyes screwed closed and his mouth slack with ecstasy.

Gareth only opened his eyes when he felt John press feather soft kisses up his chest and neck. "Happy birthday," John whispered, kissing Gareth hotly, letting him taste himself on his tongue.

He received a sated lop-sided grin in return. "You’re wearing too many clothes," Gareth mumbled, toying with the hem of the polo shirt John was still wearing.

"I told you," John murmured, tugging on Gareth’s bottom lip with his teeth. "It’s your birthday… Today is about you, not me."

He reached over the side of the bed, rummaging around for a second before he grinned triumphantly. "Found it!" he announced, pulling the champagne bottle into sight once more.

"You didn’t bring any glasses," Gareth realised, casting his eyes around the room in an attempt to find something to use.

John smirked and pulled his keys from his pocket, using a keyring corkscrew to open the bottle. "I don’t need glasses," he murmured, holding the bottle a few inches above Gareth’s chest.

It took a while for his hazy mind to catch up with what John intended to do and when he did realise, his blue eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in a startled ‘o’.

Maybe coming to London hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
